just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Mio Akiyama
Mio Akiyama 'is the the name of the main female lead character that appears in ''Pairing Stories - Vincent and Mio and is one of the characters to be a part of Pairing Stories. Mio is inspired from the manga and anime series, K-On!, to which she later becomes a character in Stickman Universe. In K-On! Personal Info: Mio is particularly good at all subjects, as she is always among the Top 10 students in all of her grades, therefore, she is not bad at any subject. Her room is also clean and tidy. Chic room with simple decor. Actually Mio wants to decorate her room with cute things, but she does not have any because is self-conscious about them not suiting her and because she does not want to be teased when Ritsu comes over. Mio is also good at sports, she also prefers studying when spending time alone to simple pass the time. Mio also walks each day to school, much like most of everyone. Mio's experience with instruments, specifically her Bass, started back when she was still in Middle School, starting to play it as suggested by Ritsu; she has 3 years of experience. Her dwelling is a single-family detached home. Mio's birthday is January 15 and her zodiac sign is a Capricorn. Mio's family only consists of three family members; her and her parents. Typical household of an office worker. Personality: Mio is a very calm, collected and mature character, mostly acting as the most sensible one among her friends within the Light Music Club, as well as acting as the voice of authority at times (mostly in the case if either Ritsu or Yui were to suddenly turn things around into a playful joke, due to their respective immature personalities). Even though this is said, Mio can be prone to freak out from the things she is afraid of which are anything that are gross or pertain gore. Despite being her childhood friend, she can be a tsundere towards her best friend, Ritsu Tainaka, due to the latter's immaturity, but still cares about her at most. Mio is also hypersensitive, rooting from when she was still a child as Ritsu would usually pick on her, examples are from when Ritsu discovered that Mio was a lefty and told everyone in their class about it, causing Mio great embarrassment. She is quite delicate, as merely imagining herself being the center of attention could easily cause her to faint, not wanting any further notice than she already needs. She is still a kind person and warm to others, especially her friends in the club, caring about them as she knows they are important to her. Though she is altogether uninterested in joining a band outside their school, the times she spends in the Light Music Club with her friends is what she enjoys the most, completely devoting herself in the club. She is also quite smart, as she is able to pass all of her exams with flying colors and usually does her studies first before anything else, unless if it is in the case of importance that requires more of her time being spent on something else, and she is even capable of tutoring Yui after she had failed her mid-term exam (due to her paying more attention on practicing on her guitar than studying) and Ritsu herself was revealed to sometimes ask Mio for help with her own studies. Mio also has stagefright, which began when she had to do a speech in front of their entire school during Grade School, though Ritsu managed to cheer her on and helped her through it by telling her to imagine that the crowd was just a bunch of gigantic pineapples, where she managed to pull through with her speech. She also displayed this during their first performance later in High School, along with the fact that she had to wear an outfit specifically chosen by Sawako Yamanaka to wear, albeit, by force (along her friends), she was at first shaken after seeing the large crowd in front of her as she was the temporary lead vocalist at this time due to Yui losing her voice after trying to practice the lyrics for their first song, though her friends managed to keep her calm and gave her enough confidence to perform, though finally relieved that she had gotten over her stagefright, she would later trip on a wire as she went over to cheer with her friends, accidentally causing an incident that would traumatise her anew. Though before this, when she was told to take Yui's place as the vocalist for the performance as they were left with no choice, she immediately fainted (she had previously asked Tsumugi to take her place, but was told by her that she could not as she was playing the Keyboard, then later on Ritsu, begging her to take her place, but was told that she was playing the Drums). The reason for Mio choosing a Bass and becoming their band and club's main Bassist is due to her hypersensitivity and the fact that the bass is paid less attention than the guitar during a performance, as the Bass only gives a more hint of rhythm and tone into a music and is quite conspicuous than the guitar, which acts as an "instrument of attention" due to its "rock out loud" presentation. Appearance: Mio has a straight, long black hair that reaches until her upper hip and has gray-blue eyes. During their first time together at the beach on one of Tsumugi's family villas, where they were staying to practice with their instruments, she was revealed to be a bit more "busty" than the others (except Tsumugi), to both Yui and Ritsu's dismay, and later on, Azusa's. She also prefers pants over skirts, and sometimes prefers shirts over dresses. She also does prefer wearing sleeveless shirts like tank tops. Mio's height is 160 cm, standing at 5'3" and her weight is 54 kg (119 lb), she also mostly watches her weight to the point where she is jealous of Yui's metabolism as, no matter how much the latter eats, she does not seem to gain any weight. Story: '''Manga: be Added... Anime: be Added... In Stickman Universe Personality: be Added... Appearance: be Added... Story: 'Pre-Series:' be Added... 'Stories from Summer Movie - Get Your K-On!:' Mio, along the rest of her friends, appear at the very start of the movie during the intro where she and the rest of After School Tea Time are performing "My Story for Summer" (Romaji: "Natsu no tame no Watashi no Monogatari") at the stage of Sakura Girls' Private High School. Afterwards, she, along Yui, Ritsu, Azusa, Nodoka, Jun, Ui and Tsumugi ride the bus and head for Luxury City, after all of them had enrolled in Luxury Summer High School. A couple of days later, on the southwest side near one of the entrances towards the city, their bus suddenly suffers a flat tire and when their driver tries to stop the bus, the brakes malfunction and their bus begins to steer away from the road onto a small clearing that leads to a large drop towards Nightdew Forest. The bus crashes onto a railing that prevents them from falling, temporarily. Mio then helps the driver to have everyone off the bus before it capsizes and falls completely. When the driver, Ui, Nodoka, Jun and Ritsu had gotten off, the bus then begins to fall, with Mio, Yui, Tsumugi and Azusa inside. Suddenly a mysterious person with a paper bag over his head arrives and catches the bus at the back with a strange light that resembles a hand holding it. The person then pulls the bus up a bit and onto the small clearing and saves the girls. Mio and the others thank him, but when they are about to ask who he is, he leaves without saying a word. Later Mio and the others arrive at Luxury Summer High School by riding a new bus and all of them are welcomed by the students present at the entrance of the school. Aika greets them all to the school. Iyumi, Lea, Hermione, Icharu, Crystal, Lacey, Teri and the others also greet them. Everyone then asks Mio and her friends if they will perform on-stage, but Nodoka says that they won't until Friday during the Annual Starlight Remembrance Festival. Mio and her friends then meet Hinamaya, along Marilyn, her adopted older sister and maid, and Vincent, her classmate and personal butler during the Summer seasons due to a promise he has to keep for her. Afterwards, Aika asks her and her group if they want to go inside the school and look around to get to know it well. She and the others agree. Later at the back of the school where the stage and other preparations for the Starlight Festival are being readied, when Yui proposes on practicing by singing "Calligraphy Ball Pen" (Romaji: "Fude Pen ~Boru Pen~") on the stage with her, she declines, saying that she would rather practice for their new song, reasoning that performing immediately in front of their supporters, who are following them, would be a bit too embarrassing, expressing her hypersensitivity. Hinamaya asks her and the others on where they are staying at, to which Nodoka says that they are staying at one of the family houses that belongs to Tsumugi's family, to which Hinamaya and Marilyn recognize Tsumugi's family, the Kotobukis, as one of the well-known rich family in the world, though not near as her family, the Ikus. When Ritsu tells everyone in their group that they have to unload their equipment to the Music Room, she asks everyone if they could help them out, though Hinamaya says that Vincent can take care of it himself, alone, encouraging him to do it all by himself, much to his chagrin. She then expresses gratitude to Vincent. The next day, she goes over to the school alone. She enters the school grounds and wonders why nobody is around and when she reaches the Music Room, she encounters Vincent, who had just unloaded all of their equipment, taking him all night to bring them all to the Music Room alone. Vincent then asks her why she is at school, to which she says that she is gonna practice today with everyone else and thought that she, herself, was late. Vincent then says that today was a holiday in Luxury City, announcing that today was the day in which Icharu's father, Mayor Geralds, is gonna allow the reconstruction of the old abandoned Starlight Lighthouse just by the shoreside cliff, east of the city. When Vincent tells her that she could go home and that he will accompany her, she says that she will instead practice alone while nobody is around. They both converse afterwards. be Added... 'Stories from Summer - Season 3:' be Added... 'Stories from Summer - Season 4:' be Added... 'Chapter V:' Season 5: She appears in Episode 39, along Yui, Azusa, Tsumugi, Ritsu and several of the other characters from Stories from Summer ''and as well as others from the previous episodes of the series, watching the news about the downfall of Apocalypto and his Horsemen by Vincent and the Universe Crew, as well as the end of the Apocalypse. She, along everyone seen throughout the transitions, are watching Hope City as it is being rebuilt after the events of Apocalypse arc. She appears again at the final episode, where she, Nodoka, Yui and Azusa are present at Luxury Summer High School's student lounge, watching Vincent and the rest of the students of Hope City High School's graduation, where she is visibly happy with Vincent finally forgiving himself for Pyra's death and graduation. '''Season 6:' She appears during Episode 3, where she and Yui are present at N. Women's University, where they both watch the news about Vincent and the Universe Crew facing off against a berserking Dred and is worried for Vincent as he engages Dred in combat when the news channel reporting the battle closes in on both Vincent and Dred fighting each other. She is mentioned by Amy during Episode 9 when she is talking to Jessie about how she, Azusa, Yui, Tsumugi, Nodoka, Ui, Ritsu and Jun are doing at N. Women's University. She is once again mentioned, during Episode 21, this time by Red, when he tells Vincent about the people that are counting on him to stop the Dark Alliance during their preparation for the final moments of the upcoming finale of the war. She is seen during Episode 31, along her friends at N. Women's University's student lounge, where they all watch as Vincent, Red and Alfa faces off against Black Lightning, Dred, Frostella and Benjamin. She is seen one last time in the fifth chapter during the finale, where she and everyone else present watching the battle between Vincent and Black Lightning, as they all cheer for the leader of the Universe Crew to win. 'Chapter VI:' Season 1: be Added... Season 2: be Added... In Pairing Stories Story: be Added... Gallery Note: The first gallery are pictures of Fanarts done by Vince while the second are pictures of official artworks done by Kakifly. MioAkiyama(ByVince6.5).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #6.5 MioAkiyama(ByVince6.4).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #6.4 MioAkiyama(ByVince6.2).png|Mio Akiyama artworks #6.1 and 6.2 MioAkiyama(ByVince6.3).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #6.3 MioAkiyama(ByVince4).png|A frightened Mio MioAkiyama(ByVince3).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #3 MioAkiyamaSketches(ByVince1AllColored).png|Mio artworks, all colored variation MyDesktop(2012).PNG|Mio, along her friends, on Vince's computer back in 2012 AfterschoolTeaTime(2Manga).jpg|Mio, along her friends, on one of the covers for the K-On! manga Trivia *In the anime, Mio owns a Fender Japan '62 Reissue Jazz Bass in 3-Tone Sunburst which she named "Elizabeth" and is a left handed Bass Guitar, while in the manga, she owns a Fender Precision Bass in 3-Tone Sunburst, which is also a left handed Bass Guitar. **This is mostly due to the fact that Mio is left-handed, and she is usually seen playing her bass with a guitar pick. **The reason behind Mio's bass being named "Elizabeth" is due to Yui, as the pronounciation of "bass" in japan is "besu", as well as the pronounciation of "Elizabeth" in japan is "Erizabesu", though she initially disliked it, she came to like and accept it as time went on, happily calling her bass "Elizabeth" at times. Yui gave it the name "Elizabeth" as a pun for the said pronounciations. *Mio's favorite music genres are jazz and moody instrumental music. *In both the anime and manga of K-On!, Mio was originally the main target of Sawako's cosplay "torture", until Azusa Nakano joined their club. *Mio's favorite food is a Rich Layered Chocolate Cake. **Mio also appears to have a fondness for strawberries, as whenever Tsumugi would bring any sort of sweets with strawberries, she will most often pick them first. *The kanji of Mio's given name (澪) is uncommon and means "waterway" or "channel". The given name "Mio" is usually spelled 美桜 or 美緒, from 美 - mi - "beautiful" combined with 桜 - ou - "cherry blossom" or 緒 - o - "thread". *Her blood type is "B". Information about this Page will be Added... Category:Pairing Stories (Character)